leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Red (Adventures)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Red | jname=レッド | tmname=Red | slogan=no | image=Red Adventures.png | size=200px | caption=Red and Pika in the | age=yes | years=20 (as of the thirteenth chapter)| gender=Male | birthday=August 8 | blood=O | hometown=Pallet Town | region=Kanto | relatives=Unknown | colors=yes| eyes=Red| hair=Black| Blood=O| trainer=yes | trainerclass= , | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=Adventures| roundnum=PS001 | roundname=A Glimpse of the Glow}} Red (Japanese: レッド Red) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. Character Red is very much the quintessential hero; brave, kind, and outgoing. He is capable of feats of agility, and is always willing to help others, with or without the help of his Pokémon. Red is an exceptional Pokémon battler, able to utilize his Pokémon's moves and natural talents in unique ways. Red's special skill, as described by , is Pokémon battling, earning the title of the "Fighter" ( Fighter). Red is sometimes slow to pick up on sensitive matters. He is the last of the original seven Pokédex holders to learn of 's true gender identity. History In this saga, Red is the main protagonist, and his main rival is . Red is first seen showing off his catching abilities to a group of little kids, but once they mention and , they leave. He then sees a few Team Rocket Grunts and overhears them talking about . He manages to find it, only to see that Blue, who he didn't know yet, was already battling it with a . Seeing Blue quickly recalling his Pokémon angers Red to a point where he sends out his own Poliwhirl on it and is easily defeated. He then receives some words of wisdom from Blue and decides to suck up his pride and go to see . Red enters the seemingly empty lab and notices a , only to be found by Professor Oak and mistaken for a thief. All of the Professor's Poké Balls are then set loose, and Red volunteers to get all of them back. He does so, except for one last Pokémon - the same from earlier, which he eventually finds in the Viridian Gym. He manages to calm Bulbasaur down only to be attacked by a wild . Red then figures out how to use on his own, impressing Oak to the point of giving him a Pokédex and Bulbasaur to keep. He is then sent along by Professor Oak to capture as many Pokémon as he can, and encounters Blue again in Viridian Forest. The two boys fight over a , and Red finally learns Blue's name and status as Oak's grandson, beginning a rivalry with him. Red later manages to catch a menacing Pikachu that was destroying industry in Pewter City. He then runs into again, learns of the and decides to challenge Brock and earn Gym Badges. After blowing through the preliminaries with Saur and Poli Red realizes that he needs his newly caught Pikachu to beat Brock's Onix. After a rocky first part of the match, Red earns Pikachu's trust and he defeats Brock. He later encounters Misty and her Gyarados which had been stolen and went into an intense rage, horribly injuring Misty and her in the process. After re-capturing the for Misty, Red learns about Team Rocket through Misty and Oak, and sets off to Mt. Moon after them with Misty. They win a battle against Team Rocket even after the admin Koga uses an injection to make his evolve into a . While staying in Misty's mansion, Misty defeats Red to make him see that they need to be stronger if they want to defeat Team Rocket. After several days of training, he defeats her and wins the . After stowing away and getting kicked off the S.S. Anne, Red meets the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman, learning from him that his , along with other Pokémon, are being stolen. This leads him back to the S.S. Anne, where he runs into the owner, Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge, another one of Team Rocket's admins, throws Red and Poli overboard, only to trigger Poli's evolution into a , saving Red from drowning. Later, Red enters a bike racing contest and uses his Pokémon to give him a good lead, until he and several of the racers are stopped dead by a . By using his Bulbasaur covered in honey he catches the Snorlax and wins the race, however all of his prize money is spent to feed it. He then journeys into the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town to rescue who has mysteriously disappeared. He finds Blue possessed by a owned by Koga. Red then watches Blue defeat and slice Koga's in half, and gains some respect towards Blue. Later, Red is scammed out of his money for fake items by a mischievous girl called . He chases her down and gets his money back, only to realize that his first two Badges, the and the , are gone. He then deduces that the stolen mentioned by Professor Oak must have been taken by Green and evolved into . Upon hearing some Team Rocket grunts mentioning her, Red infiltrates Team Rocket to see what they know about Green, and finds her surrounded by a group of Team Rocket members looking for a mysterious chip she stole, containing information about . Even after everything did to him, Red saves her from Team Rocket. After that, the two of them go after Mew only to find that Team Rocket made it to it again, and Red has to stall them in order for Mew to get away. After this altercation, Green leaves, but not before leaving Red's Badges entrusted in his pocket. Red then accidentally gets his Pokémon swapped with near Celadon City. When he tries to battle with them they refuse to obey him, but later he decides to play with them while Blue trains Red's Pokémon with more exotic and useful moves. Blue's Pokémon become more kind to Red and more lighthearted overall, something that greatly annoys Blue when he gets his Pokémon back. Red then goes to Erika and challenges her, but she first requires that he proves himself by catching an . Eventually, with 's help, Red finds and catches a strange Eevee with the ability to swap between any of its evolved forms, due to a special device implemented in its ear. He then goes to find Erika and asks why Eevee is like this, and challenges her to a Gym battle. Erika easily defeats Red, and says that she will kill Eevee due to its deformity. Once Red uses Pika to protect Eevee, Erika reveals that it was simply a test and the real people that made Eevee like this were Team Rocket. Red next visits the in Fuchsia City, and although he isn't supposed to do anything except watch, he smuggles in a Poké Ball and catches a , angering two that were fighting over her. He manages to escape them but is then taken by a to be eaten for an evolution ritual for the and . He gets away from them only to run into the Nidoking again, resulting in a fight between Nidoking and the Victreebel. Red uses this to catch both Pokémon, and catches many others before he is finally found by the Safari Zone Warden. He then unknowingly helps Rocket boss , whom he believes is just a researcher, get some Fossils and get to Pewter City through Diglett's Cave, only to see that Pewter Museum of Science is set ablaze by two . He battles the Magmar with Giovanni studying his moves. Giovanni eventually deduces Red is not a threat to Team Rocket since he lacks in cruelty, unfairness, and brutality. Red is then sent on his way, but not before Giovanni gives him an Old Amber. Wanting to reach the Seafoam Islands, Red then goes to the bottom of a lake to retrieve the HM for . He is instead confronted by a and decides to use all of his other Pokémon to distract it, only to have their combined weight crush the HM and trap Red's leg under a rock. He is eventually rescued by Misty, who appears and drives the Dragonite off with her and Gyarados. Misty then trades Red's for her Gyarados, who knows . On Seafoam Islands, Red encounters Team Rocket again, who are searching for . He then reaches Cinnabar Island, spotting Team Rocket once more and secretly watching them battle Blaine's Pokémon from the edge of a cliff. A member spots him and threatens to throw him off the cliff if he doesn't surrender. Blaine appears but with his Gyarados, and the two of them easily overpower the grunts until they reveal their secret weapon, a . The grunts disperse and Moltres gives chase to the two of them on Blaine's . When nothing that they do works, Blaine spots Red's Old Amber and has him revive it as fast as he can. He gets it revived into an and with that, he is able to drive Moltres away. Later, when Red, , and all fail to get into Saffron City, Red goes to Pallet Town to ask for 's advice, only to realize that there is nobody there except for Sabrina and her , masquerading as Oak. Sabrina, Team Rocket's third admin, then appears to him and pins him to the floor with her psychic powers, challenging him to go back to Saffron City. then arrives and tells him that Saffron must be Team Rocket's headquarters, and they find out that Vee is missing. Saffron City is protected from invasion by a large barrier, so with some urging from , Red and Blue team up. With Pika's and Blue's 's , the two of them locate the source of the , Sabrina's , and defeat it, allowing access to Saffron City. After a trap door splits him up from Blue while inside Silph Co., Red runs into Lt. Surge, who has been equipped with many gadgets involving electricity and Pokémon, powered by . Red sends out Saur in defense and uses to cut the electrical cords, causing Lt. Surge to get electrocuted. Red swipes the from him as well as a pair of gloves, and finds Koga standing victorious over . Red tries to stop Koga from killing Blue, but is restrained by Koga's . After a hard battle with the legendary , the same one that Red had saved earlier, the two boys defeat Koga. Red takes the from him, and the two split up once again. He runs into the Badge Energy Amplifier room, where he meets , who hands him the in exchange for his Moon Stone. Red fits his seven Badges into the Amplifier and points it at his Pikachu, when Sabrina appears, and though he points it at Pikachu, the Amplifier does not work. Green then reveals that the two Badges that she returned to him earlier were fake, and escapes with the Amplifier, leaving Red to fight Sabrina. Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno are merged when Green inserts the real Badges in, creating . Combining their attacks, Red, Blue, and Green eventually defeat it. Red then journeys back to Cerulean City to capture the "monster Pokémon", which turns out to be . After attempting to catch it, Red and his Pokémon are almost sucked into Mewtwo's . They are saved by Blaine, and Red uses his whole team to fool Mewtwo and catch it with a Master Ball for Blaine. ]] Later, Red encounters being attacked by a in Viridian Forest. He helps her catch a and explains how battling and catching Pokémon works. He takes her back to Viridian City and finds that Team Rocket has been releasing abused Pokémon into the Forest to make them stronger. He also learns that the Gym Leader there has been absent for a very long time. Entering the Gym, Red finally meets again, who reveals his true intentions behind the incident at Diglett's Cave. Giovanni then challenges Red with a catch: if Red loses he has to join Team Rocket. After a very intense and long battle, Red defeats Giovanni. He is offered to become the new Gym Leader of Viridian, but he first wishes to become a better Trainer and goes off to Indigo Plateau. With the Badges he gained, Red is able to enter the Pokémon League, where he faces in the final match. Just as Oak notes how Blue has become more instinctual like Red, Red in turn has become more calm and is able to use knowledge as well as instinct. He defeats Blue and his with Saur and emerges as the of the 9th triennial Pokémon League competition. This makes him interesting to the Elite Four, who are watching the battle from the side. At the beginning of the second chapter, two years after the end of the previous chapter, Red receives an invitation to battle Bruno of the Elite Four at Mt. Moon. During the battle, Bruno stops to let several Diglett and Dugtrio pass and then Agatha uses her mind controlling powers over him to render him incapable of further battle. Red is then confronted by Lorelei and Agatha, who want him to join them in their quest to wipe out humanity for the sake of Pokémon. They also want information about Giovanni so they can find the to power the Badge Energy Amplifier that Agatha retrieved at the Silph Co. rubble. When he tells the truth, Lorelei freezes him in a block of ice, making everybody think that he has disappeared since nobody else had seen him for over a month. Only Pika escapes and makes it to 's laboratory, where he teams up with . Red's frozen ice sculpture is found by Brock in Mt. Moon, but Red is nowhere to be found. Even Bruno, looking for Red so they could finish the battle that they started, can't trace him. As revealed at the end of the chapter, eventually rescued Red, enabling him to seek out his friends and help them fight the Elite Four on Cerise Island. Red arrives just in time to save and Lt. Surge, finally finishing his battle with Bruno. Red first appears in the Gold, Silver & Crystal chapters in Quilava Quandray when sees him in a photo at the Center showing him as one of the previous winners of the Pokémon League. Red is offered the newly-open position of Viridian City Gym Leader, and even though he passes the test easily, he has to turn it down due to injuries he suffered from being frozen. He is also asked to help deal with finding in Johto, but also turns it down for the same reason. He learns from where to heal his wounds and leaves to recuperate at the springs in Mt. Silver with Blue's Charizard and Green's Blastoise, where he meets Sabrina, also there to heal the same injuries. Sabrina informs him of the Gym Leaders meeting in the Pokémon League, and he later arrives at the scene in time to save , Brock, and Erika from a train crash. Red and Blue then travel underground with Blue's new towards Ilex Forest, where the villainous Masked Man headed. Along the way, they meet Bruno and Koga, two former enemies, who help them on their way and tell them about . When they arrive at Ilex Forest, Red, Blue, and the other Pokédex holders then team up with several legendary Pokémon to help fight the Masked Man. During the battle Red finally learns that is a girl. At the end of the story, becomes impressed with Red and goes to train under him at Mt. Silver. From this chapter onwards, Red wears the new FireRed jacket and hat along with the same shoes and jeans from previously. Red and Blue meet at 's lab, where they find messages mysteriously asking them to leave their Pokédexes and head to Vermilion City. Once there, the two board the Seagallop Ferry to the Sevii Islands, where they also find being attacked by . They are soon confronted by the new Team Rocket Admins, the The Three Beasts, as well as Deoxys, who is under control of Giovanni. As it turns out, has been kidnapped by Team Rocket again. Red undergoes special training under Ultima on Two Island, where his Venusaur learns the legendary move . However, he is still defeated by Deoxys, who he shares a strange connection with. Red loses his confidence, but eventually regains the will to fight in order to understand the meaning of his connection to Deoxys. shows up and offers to battle under Red's command to get revenge on Deoxys. The two arrive at the Team Rocket helicopter hovering above Viridian City, where Giovanni is searching for his long-lost son. After a very long and fierce battle, Mewtwo manages to defeat Deoxys. However, victory is short as Carr, one of The Three Beasts, rebels against Team Rocket and, after placing his all over the helicopter and ordering them to use , takes over the helicopter. While Deoxys transports everyone else aboard to safety, Red stays behind to defeat the Forretress and stop the aircraft from blowing up over Vermilion City. In the process, he discovers that Deoxys absorbed a sample of his blood when it broke free from Team Rocket's lab. At the end of the chapter, Red is turned to stone along with the other main characters by Sird's beam intended for Deoxys. Red, along with Blue, Green, Silver, and Yellow, were transported as statues in boxes on the S.S. Tidal by the other main characters to the for their salvation. For most of this chapter, Red, along with four other Pokédex holders, remained frozen in stone. It was only towards the end of the chapter that he and the others were liberated by with the help of the wish-granting Mythical Pokémon . Free again, Red and the others helped fight Guile Hideout. In the aftermath of the battle, Red and the other Pokédex holders participated in the Battle Dome tournament, which ultimately concluded in Emerald claiming the Tactics Symbol. In Cleaning Up Grimer, when was calling his mother after he ended up on a Team Galactic aircraft heading to Veilstone City, he told her not to worry, and referred to the heroics of the members of Proteam Omega, which were based off Red's team. In High-tailing It from Haunter, Red was briefly seen together with the other Pokédex holders from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn when the Advanced level Grunt was talking to about the Pokédex. In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV, at the Spear Pillar, Sird told the Team Galactic s about how she escaped from Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver by turning them into stone with her . Red makes a brief cameo appearance in a flashback when Gold talks about his training with him on Mt. Silver in the . In the thirteenth chapter, Red gets a call from Bill, who informs him that the Ruby and Sapphire shards that were taken from Team Rocket have begun transforming into Orbs. Fearing something may happen, Bill asks Red to come over to help him with the shards. When Red, Green, and Daisy arrive at Bill's cottage, they find that Bill has been attacked. Bill reveals that two men attacked him and stole the Orbs and his boat. Red and Green leave Bill in Daisy's care while they use a tracking device to find the thieves. They travel to the Hoenn region and catch up with the thieves, who are revealed to be Maxie and Archie. Overhearing their plans to use the Orbs for some purpose, Red and Green decide to battle Maxie and Archie to avenge their injured friend and take the Orbs back. When Maxie and Archie start the battle by using Mega Evolution to power up their Pokémon, Red and Green counter by using their own Mega-Evolved Pokémon. Red and Green eventually manage to defeat their opponents, but are startled by the appearance of and . Maxie and Archie use the Orbs to revert Groudon and Kyogre into their Primal forms. With its increased power Groudon easily defeats Red and Green by smashing them under a pile of rubble. Afterward, Red and Green awaken inside a building, where they find that their belongings and Poké Balls have been taken away. There, they meet Blaise and , who also had their stuff taken. The person responsible reveals himself to be Giovanni, who had taken the four aboard the Team Rocket airship. He reveals to them that he intends on helping stop the meteoroid. Later, Red and others travel to Sootopolis City, where they find Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald discussing a plan to destroy the meteoroid. Red's group demonstrates that despite not being in a battle, activating Mega Evolution is still possible. With this revelation, Giovanni speculates that the meteoroid may actually be a Pokémon from space. Green then suggests that they gather allies from around Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto so that they may combine the power of their Pokémon to help slow down the meteoroid. Pokémon In the Japanese version, Red nicknames his Pokémon by taking two syllables of their species name and cutting out the rest. In the English translations, the English species names are used instead. In rotation ' (Japanese: ニョロ Nyoro) is Red's first Pokémon. He debuted as in A Glimpse of the Glow, but was later revealed to have been caught as a when Red was younger. Poli is very loyal to Red and both of his evolutions were to save his Trainer from drowning. As of ...Now You Don't, he is level 80, has a Brave nature, and his Characteristic is "proud of its power."}} ' (Japanese: フッシー Fusshī) is Red's second main Pokémon. Saur was given to Red as a in Bulbasaur, Come Home! by after seeing the two defeat a they encountered at the Viridian Gym. In Wartortle Wars, he evolved into after a battle with a and Venusaur during the final battle against Team Rocket in the Silph Co. building in The Winged Legends. In the , Saur is revealed to have gained the ability to Mega Evolve. He is level 84, has a Gentle nature, and his Characteristic is "somewhat stubborn."}} ' (Japanese: ピカ Pika) is Red's third main Pokémon. In Wanted: Pikachu!, he was captured by Red in Pewter City after Red stopped the mischievous Pokémon from terrorizing the populace by stealing their food. Although initially disobedient, Pika eventually became one of Red's most trusted team members. As of ...Now You Don't, he is level 88, has a Sassy nature, and his Characteristic is "strong willed."}} ' (Japanese: ゴン Gon) is Red's fourth main Pokémon. Red encountered Snor on in Wake Up—You're Snorlax!, where he was blocking a Bicycle race by sleeping on the road. After waking him up with honey, Red captured Snor, only to be forced to feed him with the prize money he won from the race. In All About Arceus IX, it is revealed that Snor made an Egg with 's Snorlax. As of Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test, he is level 89, has an Impish nature, and his Characteristic is "sturdy body."}} ' (Japanese: ブイ ' ''Vui) is Red's fifth main Pokémon. As an , Vee was genetically modified by Team Rocket to have unstable DNA, allowing him to evolve into , , and and back into an Eevee at will. Sometime prior to Forretress of Solitude Vee's emotional trauma was healed and he permanently evolved into Espeon. As of The Last Battle XIV, he is level 65, has a Mild nature, and his Characteristic is "very finicky."}} ' (Japanese: 'ギャラ''' Gyara) is Red's sixth main Pokémon. Originally, he belonged to Misty, but was captured by Team Rocket and experimented on to make him more fierce and destructive. After being recaptured by Red, Misty managed to tame Gyarados back into his previous gentle self. In You Know...Articuno!, Misty gave Red Gyarados in exchange for Red's so that he could have a Pokémon that could use . As of Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test, he is level 84, has a Lonely nature, and his Characteristic is "likes to thrash about."}} ' (Japanese: プテ Pte) is Red's seventh main Pokémon. Aero was given to Red by as an Old Amber after they got out of Diglett's Cave in Make Way For Magmar!. Aero was resurrected in Holy Moltres on Cinnabar Island to help Blaine combat Team Rocket's . As of Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test, he is level 85, has a Hasty nature, and his Characteristic is "alert to sounds."}} In box (Japanese: ドリ Dori) to demonstrate his capture abilities to some children in Pallet Town in A Glimpse of the Glow, but never used him since then. He is level 52 and has a Bold nature. None of Nidorino's moves are known and his Ability is .}} (Japanese: ディグ Dig) is a minor Pokémon that Red caught after he and Blue accidentally switched Pokémon in A Tale of Ninetales. So far, he has only used him while battling Eevee in the following round when he thought Eevee was an Pokémon, but then Eevee changed into and defeated him. He is level 33, has a Docile nature, and his Characteristic is "scatters things often." Diglett's only known move is and his Ability is .}} (Japanese: サン San) first appeared in Make Way For Magmar!, where it was used to douse the flames of two wild . He is level 31, has a Hardy nature, and his Characteristic is "takes plenty of siestas." Sandshrew's only known move is , and his Ability is .}} Status unknown This is a listing of Pokémon that Red owned but which were not listed in the full character Pokémon listings at the end of , nor seen since then. It's possible that Red has released or traded them since their last appearances. and . Nothing else is known about . None of Bellsprout's moves are known.}} . 's only known move is .}} and multiple , , , , , and when he was lost in the one night and was almost killed by a rampaging Victreebel in Long Live the Nidoking! and A Hollow Victreebel. None of them have been seen since. One of the 's only known move is . Some of the 's known moves are , , , and . The rest of the Safari Zone Pokémon's moves are unknown.}} was shown in the end of the first and second volumes' Pokédex. Apparently it evolved from a . None of Butterfree's moves are known.}} Traded away 's starter Pokémon was when it was still a , and the two rivals accidentally switched their Pokémon in A Tale of Ninetales. Later, in the , was temporarily traded for Gyara so that Red could use it to fly to Mt. Silver. He was also temporarily traded for Saur during the .}} , , , , and . With these Pokémon he managed to catch a and a .}} and a . Later, while battling a , Machoke evolved into .}} (Japanese: クラ Cra) along with his when he had in A Tale of Ninetales. Like Diglett, he used her in the following round to battle Eevee when he thought Eevee was a Pokémon, but then Eevee turned to and attacked with an attack. In You Know...Articuno!, Misty gave Red her Gyarados in exchange for his Krabby. She has been seen with Misty several times since. Krabby's known moves are , , and .}} Given away went berserk upon reaching fruition in a Team Rocket Lab, which it then promptly destroyed thoroughly and escaped prior to Holy Moltres. Blaine, blaming himself for the disaster that this had caused, used the connection to the Genetic Pokémon on his arm to track it down to where it last rampaged in northwestern sector of Cerulean City. After Red, from his curiosity to see this so-called "Monster of Cerulean," ended up joining the battle, Blaine's attempts at killing it to no avail. Red, however, succeeds in hitting it with the inescapable using Pika, and tells Blaine to teach it love and compassion after leaving it in his care. Much later, long after it was released from Blaine's ownership, Mewtwo reappears in the Sevii Islands to serve as a partner for Red's battle with Giovanni, succeeding in defeating him and in an epic clash. Later, after Red allowed Deoxys to be freed from the Rockets, Mewtwo and the five Pokédex holders intercept the beam Sird meant to hit Deoxys with.}} Temporary on his way to Mt. Silver, she lent him her . It was revealed that while the air became too thin for Blue's Charizard to fly to the summit, Blasty would have no problem using its cannons to do the same. Red asked her if she needs Blasty for flight transportation, but Green mysteriously answered that he shouldn't "worry about flying."}} , he found out what meant when she said he shouldn't "worry about flying": Green was in possession of all three legendary birds at the time. During the battle with , Red temporarily received . Red already met this specific Articuno before when he failed to prevent Team Rocket from catching it. When the fight was over, Red returned Articuno to Green.}} Achievements Badges obtained Gym Badges]] Red only has seven of the eight Kanto Gym Badges. Although he defeated at Viridian Gym, he never obtained the . The Badges Red has obtained were not won in the traditional order. He earned them as follows: * (Onix Is On!) * (Suddenly Starmie) * (Meanwhile...Vileplume!) * (Holy Moltres) * (Zap! Zap! Zapdos!) * (The Art of Articuno) * (A Little Kadabra'll Do It) Pokémon League Red has competed in the following Pokémon Leagues: * Ninth Triennial Indigo League - Winner (A Charizard...and a Champion) Trivia * Red's Pokémon were not nicknamed in VIZ Media's original translations of Pokémon Adventures, with the exception of Pika. Their English nicknames were first officially used in Chuang Yi's translations of the FireRed and LeafGreen chapter. ** However, VIZ has recently begun to use nicknames for Red's other Pokémon, beginning in . * Red has the same birth month and blood type as his main nemesis . * Red's birthday is the same day as when the first volume of Pokémon Adventures came out. * Red is 5'8" (172 cm) tall and weighs 127 lbs (58 kg). Names Fighter |bordercolor= |zh_yue=戰鬥者 |zh_cmn=戰鬥者 战斗之人 |ko=싸우는 자 Ssauneun Ja |es_eu=Luchador |vi=Người chiến đấu |it= }} Red's Pokémon Nidorino Diglett Sandshrew Krabby External links *Pokémon Adventures website on Red (Japanese) *Pokémon Adventures website on FRLG Red (Japanese) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Champions Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Rot (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Rojo (Pocket Monsters Special) fr:Rouge (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Rosso (La Grande Avventura) ja:レッド (ポケットモンスターSPECIAL) zh:小智（特别篇）